Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is a young teenage girl who can talk to animals and is a young Jedi Knight and an Earthbender. And is one of the surviving Jedi after Order 66. And the pilot of the Jedi. And is the captain of U-Wing "Pet Fashional LMTR-33 " Backstory Years before when the Jedi were around Blythe Baxter was one of the top Jedi Knights in the Republic. For she was very strong with the Force and she even trained her pets the ways of the Force. And she was also a great pilot. But when the Sith and Fire Nation began to take over, and Order 66 was issued, Blythe went into hiding and then later she disappeared. Some claim she went into deep hiding, while some say the Sith found her and then killed her. And some say that she was killed by Wookies. Bio When Yuna was inside a forest with Nightstar she hears rustling in the branches. But there was nothing around, but then Nightstar began to sense something, and soon Yuna and Nightstar then saw a figure race by some bushes. But after following it, they were then knocked out. When they awoke, they found themselves inside a cave house and surrounded by little animals. (2 dogs, 2 skunks, a mongoose, a gecko, a hedgehog, a spider monkey, a panda, a rabbit, and a cat) But before then animals could do anything, a hooded figure then stepped into view. And unhoods herself as a human teenage girl, she then apologizes for her pets' behavior and she introduces herself as Blythe. At first Yuna doesn't recognize the name, but later on after Nightstar knocks over a object in which Blythe grabs with the Force, Yuna realizes that the girl is the Jedi Knight, Blythe Baxter! And she explains that Princess Anna said that she had died 300 years ago. But Blythe then explains that she was never killed, she and the pets staged the whole thing to trick the Sith. Later, Yuna shares about her struggling to learn the four elements and the Force. Blythe then reveals she is an Earthbender, and offers to help her learn Earthbending. She starts by lifting up a big rock and she throws it towards her and Yuna hits it, making it fly and slam into a mountain. And soon, Yuna is now Earthbending with ease. Blythe then shares about how she fought in the Clone Wars. She was brave and skilled. And she fought against some of the most powerful Sith Lords. She even took on a dangerous animal. Yuna then was surprised of this, and decided to go how the pets met her. Blythe explains that she discovered them at a abandoned pet shop after feeling a strong disturbance in the Force. She then took them back to her place and washed them down. Then later she revealed her name as "Blythe". Then the pets reveal their names. "Zoe Trent", "Gail Trent", "Pepper Clark" "Vinnie Terrio", "Minka Mark", "Sunil Nevla", "Russell Ferguson", "Penny Ling", "Mitzi", "Buttercream Sunday", and "Sugar Sprinkles." And she then decided to teach them ways of the Force. (while she taught Sugar Sprinkles has to use a blaster since she wasn't Force Sensitive) And over the years, the pets soon became strong with the Force. Then they constructed their own Lightsabers, and made their first battle with a dinosaur. As they are battling it, Blythe watches. Then soon, the pets defeat the dinosaur. And then on, the pets then joined Blythe on many of her missions and save countless lives. Then when the Sith and Fire Nation attacked, they were outcast. But Blythe knew that the Sith would be targeting her so she made a plan. She and the pets then set a trap. Then when some of the Stormtroopers were checking the ruins for the Jedi Temple, and they did a sneak attack! And then soon they kill them all. Then Blythe and the pets boarded a ship and escaped Coruscant. And then they landed on Earth. After making shelter, they made friends with some animals. And soon the Sith and Stormtroopers are convinced that they are no where to found and called off the search for her. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way. While normally calm and coolheaded, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Appearance Blythe generally wears a tan tunic, with a brown shirt underneath, dark brown pants, and black boots held with a single buckle. And a dark brown utility belt with her intails on a silver buckle, with a holster for her pistol, pouches for spare mags for her pistol and rifle, and then a d-ring hook for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. Skills and Abilities Animal Communication: Blythe has the ability to communicate with animals. which has come in handy when fighting the Fire Nation or the Sith. Lightsaber Combat: 'Blythe displays a high skill in Lightsaber combat knowing all the different Lightsaber Combat forms. Even being able to perform Jar'Kai style combat in some cases. '''Force Sensitivity: ' '''Earthbending: Fashion Designing: Pilot Skills: Main Weaponry * H&K 33A2 assault rifle with M7-RU Plasma Blaster * Star Model 30PK Pistol * Blue Graflex Lightsaber Trivia *Blythe makes her appearance in * Gallery Blythe (wielding Lightsaber).png|Blythe Baxter (wielding her Lightsaber) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Laser-Users Category:Blaster-Users Category:Teenagers Category:Earthbenders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Characters who can talk to animals Category:Team Jedi/Avatar Category:Jedi Knights Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Fashion Designers Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace